1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training-style video game device wherein a competitor character on a video screen is trained by being made to undertake simulated experiences (role-playing) in the place of the player, and it also relates to a character training control method and a readable storage device for storing a character training control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known role-playing games wherein a player trains a main character of a video screen include games wherein the player is made to select a menu from a variety of previously prepared menus, including a practice menu, and the main character is then made to implement the selected menu. There are known examples of such a training game wherein, when a practice menu is implemented in accordance with the main character and the character""s attribute data at that time, events associated an increase or decrease in abilities, or probabilities relating to same, are generated, for instance, and by implementing such a menu repeated times, the player aims to improve the character""s various abilities, such as muscular strength, agility and technique, represented by experience points, in such a manner that the main character is ultimately trained to have the abilities and characteristics desired by the player. The main character having completed training is stored in a game storage medium as a registered competitor, and when the player subsequently plays a separate competitive game, this trained competitor character is made to appear in the competitive game and the game playing operations are executed and controlled in accordance with the character""s ability and characteristic parameters developed through training, thereby increasing the interest generated by the competitive game.
Since various other types of menu, such as xe2x80x98restxe2x80x99, and the like, are prepared in the aforementioned training game, as well as the actual practice menu, there has been some variation in the training achieved when the competitor character is trained by the player to have desired characteristics and abilities, but this has not necessarily been easy to achieve. Therefore, the game has been difficult to learn for a player not having good game playing skill, in other words, a player of beginner level, and it has been sought to develop a training game having training modes which have little correlation with the playing skill of the player, namely, a combination of a training mode for high operating skill in parallel with a training mode where operating skill is not particularly required, which can thus be enjoyed sufficiently even by players of little experience.
The present invention was devised with the foregoing in view, an object thereof being to provide a training-type video game device which is capable of training a character having abilities and characteristics desired by a player, on a probability basis, without significantly reflecting the level of operating skill of the player in the training of the character, and to provide a character training processing control method, and a readable storage medium storing a character training processing control program.
The readable storage medium storing a character training control program according to the first aspect of the invention is such that, in a character training game in which game screens containing a main character are displayed on a monitor and a plurality of types of ability values set for the main character are respectively increased as the main character is caused to performed prescribed actions in accordance with commands from an operating member, ability values for desired abilities are improved by: providing respective images for a plurality of scenes as game images; preparing one or more predetermined actions for the main character at each scene, while previously setting plus or minus points for one or more specific abilities of the plurality of types of abilities in accordance with the success or failure of each action result; specifying one of the scenes selectively according to operations of the operating member; causing the main character to perform one or more actions with a prescribed success probability at the specified scene; adding or subtracting the specified plus or minus points to or from the corresponding ability values according to the success or failure of the execution result; and implementing the aforementioned actions at each one of successively selected scenes until prescribed conditions are reached.
The character training control method according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention is a character training control method for a character training game in which game screens containing a main character are displayed on a monitor and a plurality of types of ability values set for the main character are respectively increased as the main character is caused to perform prescribed actions in accordance with commands from an operating member, whereby ability values for desired abilities are improved by the steps of: providing respective images for a plurality of scenes as game images; preparing one or more predetermined actions for the main character at each scene, while previously setting plus or minus points for one or more specific abilities of the plurality of types of abilities in accordance with the success or failure of each action result; specifying one of the scenes selectively according to operations of the operating member; causing the main character to perform one or more actions with a prescribed success probability at the specified scene; adding or subtracting the specified plus or minus points to or from the corresponding ability values according to the success or failure of the execution result; and implementing the aforementioned actions at each one of successively selected scenes until prescribed conditions are reached.
The fourteenth aspect of the invention is a training-style video game device for training a character by displaying game screens containing a main character on a monitor and respectively increasing a plurality of types of ability values set for said main character as the main character is caused to performed prescribed actions in accordance with commands from an operating member, comprising: first storing means for storing images for a plurality of scenes as game images; second storing means for previously storing plus or minus points for one or more specific abilities of said plurality of types of abilities in accordance with one or more action contents for each scene and the success or failure of the action result; action processing means for causing said main character to perform said actions with a prescribed success probability at the specified scene, in accordance with one of said scenes being specified selectively according to the operations of said operating member; calculating means for adding or subtracting said plus or minus points to or from the corresponding ability values according to the success or failure of the execution result; and development processing means for causing said action processing means to implement actions at each one of successively selected scenes, until prescribed conditions are reached.
According to these compositions, game images containing the mc are displayed on the monitor, and when a selection command is issued by the operating member on a selection screen, the main character is made to implement prescribed actions accordingly. When the actions set for the main character are completed, the plurality of types of ability values set for the actions are increased respectively.
Firstly, images for a plurality of scenes are prepared as game scenes, and one or more predetermined actions are prepared for the main character, for each of these scenes. Plus or minus points are previously determined for specific abilities of the one or more types of the plurality of types of abilities, in accordance with the success or failure of each action result. When one of the scenes is specified selectively according to the operations of the operating member, the character is caused to execute one or more actions at the specified scene, with a prescribed success probability which is specified or generated randomly. The implementation result for this action is determined as a success or failure according to the success probability, and according to this success or failure, the predetermined plus or minus points are applied to the corresponding ability values, whereby it is sought to increase the respective ability values according to the results of the actions. Desired scenes are selected and the actions are implemented repeatedly in a successive manner, until prescribed conditions are met, for instance, until a number of scenes visited or a threshold time set for the game is passed, or until a predetermined game end is reached, and it is sought to increase the ability values corresponding to desired abilities by carrying out respective tasks at each selected scene, thereby training the character in a direction (towards abilities, characteristics, and the like) desired by the player.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description along with the accompanied drawings.